Asleep oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: He had watched her break time and time again, the least he could do was let her sleep tonight. Michael/Alex.


Asleep

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Angst/Comfort

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Michael/Alex

Song: Asleep by Stars

Summary: he had watched her break down time and time again, the very least he could do was let her sleep.

* * *

><p>For the final bullet he didn't feel anything, not even a grim satisfaction at a mission finished nor the release of the pressure as he heard her screams.<p>

The moment Alex was captured he had pushed Birkhoff to his limits. Finding a way to track her down, to find a way to bring her back. And after a few protests, the genius did just that. He found Alex, he flinched when Michael looked ready to kill someone.

Michael would thank Birkhoff in his own way later. But for now he could only watch as a fuzzy image of the building holding Alex came into focus. She had handled her self well until the enemy got the upper hand and her screams were all he heard for the next twenty minutes. Even when the connection was cut.

This wasn't like the time Percy and Amanda had tested them both. Michael could see the pain and though it killed him at least some part of him was with Alex.

Now there was nothing and he couldn't do anything but wait for Birkhoff to do his job. He had watched her break down time and time again; at the hands of Division and at her own hands. But each time he saw her build her self back up.

he doesn't ask to be on the rescue mission and from some where deep inside of him, he knew Percy didn't expect he to. He was just there, along with several agents, listening as Birkhoff guided them through the corridors. The enemy didn't stand a chance, but that wasn't the problem he was facing now.

His biggest problem was convincing both Amanda and Percy that she didn't and _wouldn't _sell them out. He had to believe it because he had made a promise to her, he promised he wouldn't lose her. Hearing her screams forced him to nearly charge in the room but with the agents at his back and Birkhoff in his ear, he couldn't be that stupid.

Even if Amanda and Percy believed she would never sell them out they wouldn't be impressed if Michael was wounded because he couldn't wait.

Then her captor was demanding answers, demanding she give them up and then there was more screams. The tears were threatening to fall and his jaw hurt from the screams he wanted to unleash as he killed the bastard torturing Alex.

But then she had said his name and he froze. The betrayal, that had been left simmering by Nikita, began to roar to life and as her captor demanded to know who that was Michael wondered if he could do it, could he kill her for uttering his name.

And then she's laughing, spitting and laughing more. Telling the enemy that Michael was an angel and angels were guardians and they would kick his ass because even if he killed her, the angels always knew where to find the monsters.

Bursting through the door Michael took out most of the guards before anyone knew what was happening. As more stormed in the agents took care of them, but Michael made them leave her captor for him. He made sure she watched as he killed the sick bastard and if he had looked at her first, Michael knew he would have made the bastards death longer and more painful.

His agent was dangling, bound to a high beam, her bare shoulders red and swollen. Her lips were spilt in several different places, blood and sweat dripping together. Her dazed look only made him want to hurt someone, but he put his gun away, released her and caught her as gently as he could but even that wasn't enough because the whimper ripped through his soul and he glared at the wall.

"Michael" he soothed her, forced her to be quiet and just let her be until she passed out in his arms. Blood trickled from her sides and from her legs. She was a good agent but despite that she was so broken already that he wanted to let her go and give her a life where she would never be broken again. He didn't look at any one as he stormed from the building with her. If the agents questioned him they held their tongues.

He flinched and clenched his jaw every time she tightened her grip on his shirt or whimpered. He didn't know if it was from pain or from memories but he would make it go away, he promised that to himself and to her. He had watched how another agent had been broken time and time again until she snapped and turned against them.

Some days he couldn't blame Nikita but on other days he hated her so much that he imagined how it would feel to stand there and watch her die would feel.

Amanda attempted and failed to get her time with Alex, he guarded her as the doctors moved quickly. Percy would no doubt make him pay but he didn't care because he was going to give this young woman one night; one night to be free from all of this.

He didn't move from her side after taking her home, she woke once or twice but that was only to scream and each time he soothed her back to sleep. Finally switching his phone off after the twelfth call. The sun had risen and fallen by the time she finally awoke and understood it was over.

"Michael" her small voice reminded him of a time where he would stay up all night watching over his daughter and wife. Her eyes took in his appearance and a small smile ghosted over her bruised and swollen lips for a second before she remembered everything. The capture, the torture and the fight for her life.

He wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed, and he didn't let go even when she had nothing left to cry with. His finger combing through her hair while his heart beat soothed her.

He wasn't sure when she fell back to sleep but she had and when his back protested against his position he just gritted his teeth and moved back a little for fear of waking her. She had called him an angel and he knew he was far from one of those, he just wanted to stop her from breaking even more.

Tomorrow would come with questions, accusations and interrogations and he couldn't stop them all but for this night, this one night the least he could do was let her sleep.

He would stand watch over her all night because she had called him her angel.

The End


End file.
